bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Mirio Togata vs. Shin Nemoto
Mirio Togata vs. Shin Nemoto & Deidoro Sakaki is a battle fought between the Lemillion of The Big 3 against Eight Bullets members Shin Nemoto and Deidoro Sakaki. Prologue Two minutes after advancing through the underground labyrinth alone, Mirio catches up with Overhaul and Chronostasis, who are trying to escape the hideout with Eri. Overhaul recognizes Mirio Togata as one of the Heroes he encountered when Eri ran away. Surprised, the villains believe Mirio shouldn't have been able to pursue them. Mirio claims he took a shortcut to save the girl. Overhaul notices Mirio has put on his "serious face". The criminal mastermind claims that Eri doesn't wish to be rescued by him because he's already failed her when they first met. Mirio has come to make right on that mistake. Annoyed, Overhaul turns his back to the student and explains that in simple terms Mirio's going to die. Battle Lemillion tries to pursue the villains only to be overcome with an extreme sense of inebriation. He loses his balance and smacks his head into the wall. Deidoro Sakaki climbs through the pipes that line the roof of the cave to reveal himself. He drinks a bottle of alcohol and taunts Mirio for gaining a sense of drunkenness. Mirio knows there isn't time to waste since Eri is so close. Shin Nemoto tries to shoot Lemillion using a gun, but the bullets phase through his body. Lemillion tries to avoid the bullet all together but falls due to his sense of balance. Shin uses his Quirk to force Lemillion to reveal details about his Permeation Quirk. Lemillion is surprised that Shin's Quirk works so quickly. Shin claims that he's different than Overhaul's other expendable bullets because he's been allowed to realize the young master's ambitions alongside him. Mirio asks if that includes even when his ambitions mean abusing his own daughter. Shin replies that emotions are unnecessary for a plan to go ahead smoothly. Mirio himself let Eri go to avoid chaos in the streets the first time he met her. Shin's ability allows him to draw out people's insecurities and attack them with the truth. Even Mirio's positive outlook isn't immune, as he appears to look down on himself. While Deidoro weakens his body, Shin tries to destroy Lemillion's heart. He claims Mirio is just using Eri as an outlet to ease his own guilt. Proud of himself, Shin tells Deidoro that they must finish so that they can catch up with Overhaul. Seemingly defeated, Mirio stumbles into a wall. Shin shoots at him and Deidoro sends three throwing knives his way. However, Lemillion phases himself into the wall and enters an area of matter where he alone stands. Lemillion unleashes his Super Move: Phantom Menace! He rapidly repels himself in and out of each wall, barraging the two villains with countless blows before they ever see the attack coming. Mirio knows that he messed up letting Eri go, he's a man know recognizes his own weaknesses. Lemillion was able to counterattack because his own Quirk always gives him a sense of inebriation. He refuses to falter again and defeats the villains while yelling his signature catchphrase "POWERR!". Aftermath With no time to waste, Lemillion phases through the ground and catches up to Overhaul and Chronostasis. He takes them by surprise, swinging for Overhaul's head while at the same time, slipping a precise kick through Eri's face to kick Chrono away from her. Overhaul manages to dodge Mirio's punch, but Chronostasis is launched away from Eri. Mirio catches Eri and she warns him not to fight against the captors. Lemillion reassures Eri that everything will be okay and that he will be her hero. References Site Navigation Category:Mirio Togata Battles Category:Shin Nemoto Battles Category:Deidoro Sakaki Battles Category:Shie Hassaikai Battles